


The Fault In Our Goodbyes

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has trouble saying goodbye sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault In Our Goodbyes

Josh and Tyler threw their stuff on their respective beds for the night. They began to unwind from their long day interviews, shows, and meet and greets. Josh pulled out his wallet to count what little cash he had. “I’m going to get food. I think I saw a Taco Bell up the road. You want to come?”

 

Tyler faced the window as he played with the cheap curtains. “No, I think I’m okay.”

 

Josh furrowed his brow as he slipped on his shoes. “You don’t even want cinnamon twists or anything?” He was very suspicious of his boyfriend’s disregard for their favorite food. 

 

Tyler turned to him and gave him a tired smile. “I guess some cinnamon twists wouldn’t hurt.”

 

Josh exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Okay. I’ll be right back.” He stood up and smoothed out his pants. “Call or text if you want something else.” Tyler nodded as he picked up his ukulele. Josh smiled and ran a hand through the younger man’s hair. “Don’t get us kicked out of here.” Josh kissed him on the forehead and made his way to the door. 

 

He placed his hand on the door knob and stopped to turn around. “You know I love you, right?” Tyler looked up from his instrument and nodded. Josh smiled and drummed his thumb on the door handle. “Okay.”

 

Tyler bit his lip as he smiled. “You’re being weird. Just go. I’ll be fine.”

 

Josh shook his head, “You’re right. Okay, I’ll be back.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tyler threw back his head as he laughed. “What is this? The Fault In Our Stars?! Go!”

 

Josh bit his cheeks to keep from laughing. “Ok-fine.”

 

He slid out the door before Tyler’s pillow hit him in the face. “Stop saying okay!” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm procrastinating on my nanowrimo so yeah


End file.
